


His Greatest Talent

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Lancelot and Guinevere, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: Merlin helps out his friends.





	His Greatest Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merlin Canon Fest 2019 (Episode 2x04, Lancelot and Guinevere).
> 
> Thank you to the mods for their hard work in keeping this fest going.

It had been a ripping good adventure. Morgana was safe, Guinevere was safe, he had gotten some quality time in with Arthur, and they had not been eaten by wildren. Best of all, Lancelot had reappeared in their lives. 

And he had gotten to see both Arthur and Lancelot in combat. He loved watching their bodies moving so gracefully as they swung their swords in long arcs and as they punched outlaws in close quarters.

Lancelot was actually prettier in action, he thought. But Arthur fought with such a sense of rightness, of being born to dominate and rule, that he had to give the edge to him for aesthetics alone.

But now the adventure was over, and everyone had a bad case of the sulks. Gwen was sad, Arthur was hurt, and Lancelot was being a noble dick. Again.

Gaius had told him that he was the greatest sorcerer who had ever lived. And Merlin believed it.  
But what he didn’t feel he could tell Gaius was that his greatest talent was not for fires or stopping time or creating thunder and lightning to strike down his foes.

No, his real talent was for sexual healing. 

He could tell that he was going to have to spread quite a bit of that around in the next day or so..

*****

He started with Lance, running to catch up with him after his touching farewell speech.

He’d cast a strong protection spell over the campsite first, so that nothing would happen to Arthur and Gwen while he was away. And he also muttered a little spell to keep Arthur and Gwen deeply asleep for half an hour or so, because even though Arthur knew that he and Merlin were not exclusive, he was a jealous type.

Merlin would have a hard enough time getting to everyone as it was, without having to deal with one of Arthur’s tantrums.

As Merlin ran, he was rerunning that “tell Gwen she has my heart forever” speech in his head and trying not to roll his eyes at Lance’s stupid selflessness. He had a strong feeling that Lance and Gwen’s fates were intertwined, but like most of the men Merlin loved, Lance was stubborn to a fault. So he determined that he wouldn’t argue with him.

But still, Lance shouldn’t leave on such a sad note. 

He caught up with Lance and grabbed his arm, and as Lance swung around Merlin smiled at him winningly. 

“Surely you have time for a proper goodbye?”

Lance blushed and demurred, but Merlin caught the flash of fire in his eyes before he quickly ducked his head.

Oh yes, Lance wanted him.

Merlin grabbed the bigger man and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

The sex had always been great, ever since the first time Lance had spent the night in Merlin’s room. Merlin didn’t want to brag, but he had done a very thorough job in leading Lance through the stages from blushing virgin to passionate lover.

In the beginning, Lance had been overly courteous, and so afraid of hurting Merlin that he treated him like he was made of glass. But Merlin had taught him the joys of strong muscles pushing against each other, of fighting and of surrender.

They had only had a few days together, but at the end Lance walked with a bit of a swagger, and Merlin knew that what he had taught him would be of great benefit to Gwen one day.

But for now, he had to help his friend to not give up, to see the future in a more optimistic light.

A good fuck would go a long way toward fixing what ailed Lance.

They did it quick and rough, with just enough clothes taken off to achieve their goal. Merlin remembered how much Lance liked taking him from behind, so he magicked off his trousers and got on all fours, looking back over his shoulder to see Lance staring at his elevated bottom, mouth a bit slack.

“I thought you were in a hurry to leave?” Merlin said, arching an eyebrow in his best imitation of Gaius. (And wasn’t that thought a boner- killer, so Merlin had to push it out of his mind and reach down to give a couple of firm strokes to his erection.) “Hadn’t you best get on with it?”

Apparently the sight of Merlin touching himself was all it took, because the next thing he knew his ass was full of rock hard Lance. 

The intercourse was fast and hard, and every time Lance drove into him, Merlin pushed back as hard as he could, knowing that Lance needed something that he could fight against and ultimately control.

When they kissed goodbye, Merlin pushed all the magic he had into comforting and reassuring Lance. 

You will return to Camelot. You will be Arthur’s First Knight. You and Gwen will be a love story for the ages.

Lance wouldn’t remember any of it, but he left Merlin with a smile on his face.

Merlin knew what his champion needed.

*****

It was hard breaking the news to Gwen that Lance had left her yet again.

She didn’t cry, because there was no one stronger than Gwen, but it was a near thing.

Arthur was making “let’s get going” noises, because, really, emotional sensitivity was not his strong suit. Merlin managed to convince him to take the horses for water.

“Just give me half an hour to comfort Gwen, yeah?”

Arthur snorted, because he knew what Merlin’s idea of comfort was, but he agreed to give them a bit of time alone. 

“It will be alright, Gwen, I swear. Lance just needs some time to get over himself. He’s convinced himself that you belong with Arthur…”

Gwen interrupted, angrily. “Did he ask me what I wanted? Where does he get off making assumptions?”

Merlin reached for Gwen’s hand and rubbed it gently, noting the anger shown in her rigid back and fiery eyes. He said soothingly, “Lance is behaving very badly, but he truly does love you, and when he comes back we will show him that we can all make this work, you and me and Arthur and…”

But he wasn’t able to finish his thought, because Gwen lunged for him, and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with Gwen straddling him.

She was strong, and she already had her skirts pulled up around her waist, and it was so easy to just slide into her velvety warmth. He didn’t know how she did it, but she always seemed to be ready for him. And she was so beautiful as she rode him, throwing her head back to expose the smooth creamy skin of her throat, her eyes flashing with unshed tears.

He wanted it to be good for her, so he fucked her as long and hard as he could, holding back his own release until he was sure she had no orgasms left. He pulled out and they shifted so they were side by side, stroking Gwen’s hair and telling her how much he loved her.

By the time Arthur got back, they were ready to leave.

Arthur looked peevish.

Gwen looked happier.

Merlin knew what his lady needed.

*****

Merlin knew that Arthur was going to have to have his turn as soon as possible, because he hated being left out and was already smarting over Gwen showing a preference for Lance. It would take some time for Merlin to soothe Arthur’s injured feelings.

Arthur insisted that they leave for Camelot right away, so Merlin helped Gwen onto the spare horse, dropping a kiss on her wrist as he handed her the reins.

They traveled until noon, when Merlin pointed out that since Arthur and Gwen were riding and he was walking, he was the one who got to decide when to stop. He found a pleasant clearing and called a halt.

Merlin asked Gwen to set out the food and get some water, since Arthur was still sulking and not looking at Gwen. Then he asked Arthur if he would like to stretch his legs with a short walk in the woods.

He could see Arthur wavering between his injured pride and the tempting prospect of some time alone with Merlin, so he leaned toward Arthur’s ear and whispered, “I will make it worth your while.” 

When Arthur shivered, Merlin knew he had won.

He shoved Arthur against a tree, pulled down the prince’s breeches, and sank to his knees with all the grace he could muster. Arthur watched as Merlin fondled his balls, then took in the whole length of his cock in one swallow.

Merlin sucked enthusiastically, knowing they were on a tight time schedule, and when he sensed that Arthur was close he put two fingers into his mouth and slid them in and out alongside Arthur’s prick.

When they were good and wet, he pushed them firmly into Arthur’s arse, giving them a good twist.

That was it for Arthur. He came almost silently, his half- grunted “Merlin” almost a breath, but the way his hands moved in his hair told Merlin how satisfied Arthur was.

Afterward, Merlin leaned his head on Arthur’s bare thigh and quickly brought himself off, noting the half-smile on Arthur’s face as he watched.

As they walked back to Gwen, Arthur was dopey and affectionate, as he always was after Merlin’s ministrations.

Merlin knew what his prince needed.

*****

Arthur’s mood had improved enough that he spoke kindly to Gwen after their meal, and harmony prevailed as they resumed their journey.

It was almost dark as they neared Camelot, and Merlin was tired.

He just hoped Morgana was already asleep. He wasn’t sure he had the energy for her good-night fuck.


End file.
